I Knew It
by Of Locks and Keys
Summary: Short little drabble on Draco and Hermione's "adventure" while on prefect duty.


**Author's Note: This is my first official Harry Potter fanfic and I'm so proud of myself. I kept meaning to write this but I never seemed to find the time, but now that I finally finished it I can check writing a oneshot off my bucket list. Now I just have to compete in the Olympics and wrestle a tiger and my life goals will be achieved. And for the record no matter what I wish, I am not J.K Rowling because she is awesome and English, and (unfortunately) I'm not. On a final note, pretty please with Dramione on top Read and Review!**

" _ **It wasn't love at first sight. It took a full five minutes."**_

 **-Lucille Ball**

'You cannot be that stupid. There is no plausible way for you to be that stupid.' I stared at none other than the pale ferrety Draco Malfoy, who by a method I wish I was ignorant of, managed to get himself stuck to the wall of the Great Hall, and he just had to drag me along with him. 'It was a patrol Malfoy a simple patrol that entailed going through hallways and checking secluded closets for couples. A first year could do it, **you** could do it. Wait no, you can't.

'Just shut up for once, Granger we've been stuck up here for an hour already. It's not like I planned this' For once Malfoy's face portrayed something other than a smirk, greatly annoyed by his ridiculous mishap. I mean how hard is it really, to patrol, he's Head boy for crying out loud!

'Honestly ferret I'm starting to think you did do this on purpose. How is it that you managed to get carried off by Peeves all the way from the dungeons, coincidentally dragging me along with you, and get stuck on the stupid wall with the stupid sticking charm that you cast! I mean did you even time the exact moment I would walk through the door!'

'I know you secretly dream of spending more time with me beaver, but please stop trying to convince yourself this is what I intended to happen, because it was farthest thing from it.'

'Beaver, really, couldn't you think of something more creative Malfoy, and before I forget,' I gave him a swift kick to the shins, our legs being the only thing not stuck to the damned wall.

'What the hell was that for Granger! You've finally lost it haven't you. I knew the weasel's stupidity would start to affect you but I thought you'd last few more years.' A dark bruise was already starting to form on Draco's pale skin, but honestly I had lost all capacity to feel compassion for the imbecile.

'For grabbing me by my hair when Peeves was dragging you away you moron! Couldn't you just get stuck to this wall by yourself, and leave me alone?'

'How many times do I have to tell you I didn't plan this. If you were being carried away wouldn't you logically look for the biggest thing in the area to keep you rooted.' He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'You're right Malfoy if I were in your position the first thing I'd look for would be your massive ego to latch onto.'

'You know what Granger, why don't you put your bushy head to use and think of a way out of this mess. I'm tired and don't think I can last any longer looking at the forest you call hair.'

'We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't stuck Peeves to this very same wall last week!'

'He had it coming he insulted my honor.'

'Your honor? Malfoy I don't think you understand what that word actually means'

'Granger I'm fully aware of what the word means. The Malfoy name was insulted; I couldn't let him get away with it!'

'So you're more in touch with your feminine side than most men Malfoy, you should be proud'

'Granger you were there, he insulted my hair. It had nothing to do with my masculinity'

'Are you sure about that Malfoy. I don't think there's a girl in the school who spends more time on their hair than you do.'

'As if you would know how to take care of hair beaver, yours is where animals go to nest. Do even know what a brush is for that matter?'

'You really are running out of insults aren't you, albino one. Or did your two brain cells finally give up from exhaustion.'

'Oh very funny bookworm. I marvel at your comeback abilities.'

'As much as I love bantering with you, we really need to figure out how to get off this wall.'

'Wait don't tell me you actually have something planned that isn't homework. I mean isn't it hard for you find things to do with your non-existent social life.'

'If you can manage it, just shut up for a second Malfoy. I think the spell should be wearing off now, they usually last about two hours but could be less. Try pushing free'

'This, this is your brilliant plan? Just try pushing free?! We had to wait an hour for that!'

"Do you want to get off this wall or not! Just do it.'

Muttering under his breath Malfoy started pushing himself of the wall using just his feet, but to no avail.

'Just keep trying,' I coached him, 'if you push with enough force you should pop free.'

The charm suddenly gave and Malfoy was released, springing forward, landing crouched on the floor.

'Finally, I was starting to think I'd be stuck there forever with you bookworm. I would have died being bored to death.'

'Great for you Malfoy, now can you please help me off this bloody wall!'

The pompous git just stared at me unmoving, a smug look in place.

'I don't know Granger. I'm starting to like the idea of leaving you here.' He drawled, standing right in front of me, clearly enjoying the fact I couldn't kick him again.

'You wouldn't Malfoy. You wouldn't dare.' I started frantically pushing away from the wall, only able to use my legs. Just as the ferret was about to make some other snarky comment about my predicament, I popped free, the spell relinquishing its hold.

Landing straight on Malfoy.

Who caught me.

In his arms.

We just stood there staring at each other, both frozen with disbelief. He won't let go of me! Why won't he let go of me! Hastily regaining my senses I pushed away, red faced muttering an almost undetectable sorry, and started walking towards the Head's Rooms. Malfoy snapped out of his confusion and ran towards me, but before I could even reach the door out of the Great Hall. He grabbed my wrists stopping me in my tracks and before I could comprehend what was happening he swopped down.

And he kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

Why did I kiss him back!

He pulled back after who knows how long, looking at my surely beat red face he just smirked and said,

'Granger'

'Yes'

'I did plan this'

I knew it.

 **Remember Review,**

 **Review,**

 **Review,**

 **Review**

 **Review**

 **Please Review (or I'll send Peeves to Get You ;)**


End file.
